Alone
by gracelions
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the goblet no one believes him. After his friends turn their backs on him and his beloved owl gets hurt the young wizard unlocks a raw power he didn't know he possesed. Then when he least expects it he finds a kindred soul, who helps him. Who would have thought that Tom Marvolo Riddle could be kind too?
1. Chapter 1

Disbelief. That was the first thing Harry Potter felt after his name came out of the goblet. He walked into the antechamber behind the teacher's table in a haze. He hoped someone would walk up to him call him a fool and say it was all just a joke.

That didn't happen. What happened instead was the adults forcing him to participate in a deadly tournament. When they first told him he didn't have a choice and had to fight in it his whole body became numb with shock. From then on he couldn't move or speak just look at what was before him with unseeing eyes not hearing anything else the people around him said. Because of this he was unaware of the change in expressions on the other champions' faces.

Cedric Diggory's mercury eyes showed fear. The seventh year Hufflepuff was fearing for the boy's health seeing how the Gryffindor's skin lost all color. The young seeker always had a pale skin color, but right now the fourteen year olds' face was chalk white and he wasn't reacting! To anything, not to the accusation, or the side comments from Professor Snape or Professor Moody insisting that someone wants the boy dead. It scared him how Potter's once easy to read face froze into numb shock.

Fleur Delacour knew all too well what it felt like to be accused of doing something and not being given a chance to defend yourself because people just know you did it. She knew what it felt like to be stared at all the time no matter where you go, what you do. The young part vela knew how cruel the wizarding world is putting you on a pedestal one moment and dragging you through the mud the next. She was warned by her parents about the British newspapers and they even showed her examples how the reporters wrote stories that destroyed people. What really shocked her was that most of the times the stories barely held any truth. She looked at the boy with sympathy.

Viktor Krum wasn't someone who talks much. Most of the time he had to talk he said what needed to be said jut to fall silent after that. When he was with his friends or family he talked nearly nonstop. He loved to have teasing banters, light, playful conversations, deep, heart-to-heart talks, and deep opinion exchanges with his loved ones. Because of this he knew when someone is paying attention, and the young, messy haired boy clearly wasn't for some time now. It was clear to him that something snapped in the boy and after tonight he never will be the same as before. He could only pray for all of their safety and hope for the best as he looked at the fourth champion with weary eyes.

Harry was in an emotional turmoil. Tons of feelings swirled inside him, but he couldn't separate one from another. He wasn't able to tell what kind of emotions were fighting inside him to get to the forefront. When he couldn't take the inner turmoil anymore and walked out of the antechamber not paying attention to anything. He made his way up to the Gryffindor common room and walked in while being on autopilot. He was rudely shaken out of it as his housemates began to shout profanities at him.

"Cheater!"

"Attention-seeker!"

These and all kinds of things were shouted at him. He didn't care. As long as he has his friends he could weather through this storm. He just needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, which led to the boys dorms he met his friends. He nearly sighed a breath of relief when Ron opened his mouth and along with Hermione crushed his hope.

"How could you Harry? I thought we were best mates! Why didn't you tell me you put your name into the goblet? And why didn't you tell me how you did it? You knew I wanted to be in the tournament!" shouted the ginger haired male.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His best friend thought he wanted to fight for a sack of galleons in a tournament where his life was at stake? He looked at the ginger and saw his face turn red from anger so he turned to Hermione, who always thought logically, but her face was marred with disappointment.

"How could you do this Harry? You knew the age restriction line was there for a reason! You shouldn't have put your name in the goblet! This tournament was constructed for students of age! What would your parents think of you for endangering yourself like this!" Hermione was ranting. She had told both of her friends how dangerous the tournament was and how countless participants had died. She looked up about to continue her rant when she saw Harry's empty eyes. They shocked the muggleborn witch so much that her words got caught in her throat.

"If you really think so low of me, we don't have anything to talk about." answered the green eyed boy. His voice void of any emotion. The messy haired wizard pushed his way through between them and walked up silently and quickly disappearing in the darkness. He felt his heart break as he left behind the two people he once called his friends. He thought he will be able to forgive them one day, until he saw his trunk wide open and it's contents thrown around across the whole room. He grabbed everything and put them on his bed to organize them and see if anything was missing. His work was rewarded with the crushing reality of his most valuable things missing. He looked it over again to make sure he had the list of stolen items right. He took out the list he wrote at the end of the summer of every property he took with himself to school in his trunk. He made a copy of the list, put the original back in his pocket and began crossing out everything on the list he found then at the end he circled the missing items. After he was done with it he confirmed what he already knew, his inherited invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, his sack of galleons, his dress robes, his firebolt and even his scrapbook full of pictures of his parents were missing. He walked out of the room with the list and his wand in his hands. As soon as he closed the door behind himself he warded it like Bill taught him so only he could open the door. Once done he marched down to the common room, through it, and many hallways, and down a couple of stairs before reaching his head of house's personal chambers. Knocking quite forcefully a couple of times then waiting less than a minute for the door to open.

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was sitting in her personal chambers slowly sipping a cup of strong tea when someone forcefully knocked on her door. She got up and opened the door. To say that the Transfiguration Professor was surprised was an understatement. Because the person at the door was none other, than Harry Potter, who she had been thinking about. She was concerned when she saw the anger on his face.

"What's wrong Mr. Potter?"

She watched as the boy took a deep breath calming himself down somewhat before giving her a parchment. She looked at it, but didn't understand so she turned her attention back to the boy, who let out a sigh then answered.

"The items on that list is what I brought to school with me this year. The crossed out things were just thrown out of my trunk to somewhere in my dorm. Everything I circled in is the items that had been taken from me while I was in that antechamber."

"WHAT?" screamed the Professor. Harry just nodded then continued his explanation while they were going back where he came from.

"The cloak and enchanted parchment are family heirlooms Professor." at this revelation the cat animagus' anger increased tenfold. It was already bad that her lions stole from one of their own, but family heirlooms being stolen was a great problem, because if they didn't give it back she had to help Harry take it to the DMLE and take them back with force and make the thief or thieves pay a hefty interest.

When the Fat Lady let them in they heard the other fourth year boy's angry shouts at the prospect of not being able to open the door. The loudest of them all was Ron, while Neville sat on a couch quietly, waiting patiently. McGonagall stepped forward, shot off a bright red spark, which created a loud bang when it touched the ceiling. The boys jumped then turned towards the newcomers. They sported different expressions. Ron was about to complain to his Head of House about not being able to open their dorm room's door, when the Professor walked past them with Potter hot on her heels up to the room. They heard the soft click of the room's door.

McGonagall walked in the dorm after her lion. She looked at the open trunk, then at the possessions of her lion on his bed covering every inch of it. She watched him go over to his desk and sit down in his chair. The Professor stood beside the bed waiting for the other occupants of the room. As soon as the last boy entered the room she pointed her wand at the door shutting and looking it in a matter of seconds. She looked at her lions sternly only to note that Longbottom seemed totally confused by the placement of Potter's things, while the other three paled at the sight no doubt piecing the clues together. She turned to her innocent lion and motioned for him to sit down on his bed, Neville did so.

"Where are Mr. Potter's stolen possessions?" asked the Head of Gryffindor House. She was too angry to beat around the bush and pull the story out of them right now.

The culprits froze at the anger on her face and in her voice. They were about to answer the question when they remembered their other crime. They stayed silent for three whole minutes, before Dean Thomas gathered all his courage and answered the question knowing full well that the later they answer the more severe their punishment will be.

"The money pouch is in Ron's trunk, the cloak is in Seamus' trunk, his broom is in my trunk and we his the parchment in Neville's trunk figuring that no one would look for it there."

"And the dress robes and the scrapbook?" prompted McGonagall already dreading the answer. She absent mindedly summoned Potter's hidden things as she waited for the answer. She didn't miss however Thomas swalowing hard before opening his mouth again.

"We burned them." squeaked the boy fearfully before pointing to a pile of ashes she, herself along with Potter and Longbottom missed completely. "After we tore them to pieces." whispered Finnegan.

The Professor could only stare at the remnants of the possessions of her lion. She saw from the corner of her eye as Potter stood up and walked up to the pile of ashes. She turned her attention back to the culprits. She tore them apart with her words so loudly, that all male of the Gryffindors heard every word of it. She only stopped in her tirade when she heard a strangled sob come from behind her. Whirling around she came across a sight that broke her heart.

Harry walked up to the pile of ashes. He kneeled down beside it and dug through it trying and failing to find a picture that was at least mostly intact. The longer he looked the more desperate and miserable he felt until he couldn't take it anymore and began sobbing while still looking. As he let his brain process the loss of his scrapbook he broke down, he mourned for the loss of his mementos, the link to his parents laid at his feet and wouldn't have known had he not been told before hand because it was unrecognized able. He slowly stood up and watched how some of his tears fell on the ashes.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the Deputy Headmistress stepping closer to the teenager. She reached out to pull him into a hug, but her hand stopped in the air not knowing if he would accept it or not. The decision was made for her a couple of seconds later, when her student came over to her, hugged her and cried into her robes. She pulled him closer, embracing her lion she tried to calm him down, but he was unconsolable. The Transfiguration Professor waved her wand at the black-haired boy's things sending them in the teen's trunk. She steered the crying orphan to his bed and tucked him in after she gave him his cloak. He pulled it under the cover and put it under his head. The boy buried his head in the cloak, letting his tears wash over it as he slowly fell asleep.

Professor McGonagall set up a ward around the emotionally shaken teen and his things. It will dissolve once the boy crosses it tomorrow. Once done she turned back to her other lions. Her face became a mask of fury as she looked at them. Ever since she saw that pile of ashes she knew she will give out very harsh punishments. Her cheeks turned red while her lips became a thin line and whitened.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor per culprit." hissed McGonagall. "Until further notice you're not allowed in Hogsmeade. As for your detentions you will come to my classroom at a 7 pm sharp tomorrow." The Professor stopped there thought for a little bit then coming to a decision she ordered the culprits to gather their sleep clothes, because they will go to bed in that very instant. "In the morning all three of you will report to my office at 8 am sharp. If you fail to come or come late your punishment will be more severe." were McGonagall's parting words.

Harry slept fitfully that night. He had nightmares throughout the night. They all centered, around the same thing, losing everyone he still held dear. In his dreams he lost his godfather to the dementors while Pettigrew stood over Sirius and laughed at the sight of the soulless body of his ex-friend. He lost his adopted uncle to the Ministry of Magic's corruption and bias. In his dream he watched helplessly as the biased politicians shipped the werewolf off to Azkaban first then dropped him off in a foreign land after snapping his wand and wiping his memory to the point he couldn't remember how to talk. In his last nightmare he saw the students of Hogwarts attack his beloved owl and kill his companion mercilessly.

The messy-haired young wizard woke up suddenly with a gasp passing through his lips. He sat up fastly, looking around the room fearfully after a night filled with nightmares. Harry jumped out of bed switched his rumpled clothes to fresh ones, then he resized his trunk after he put his things in it, put the feather light charm and protective wards on it before putting it in his pocket. Pulling his winter cloak on and wrapping his scarf around his neck he left his dorm room.

He walked up to the owlery slowly to wake up completely. While he was climbing the stairs to the owlery he heard a couple of voices arguing about something. Running up the remaining way silently and hiding in the shadows, to watch what they were doing. The young Gryffindor didn't need to wait long to discover what they were doing.

The five Hufflepuff in the owlery were arguing in hissed whispers not realizing, that they weren't alone anymore.

"Which one is his?" asked a fifth year boy. He had never paid any attention to the Gryffindors. In his opinion the red clad House gets too much attention. Jeff Davids loathed Gryffindors, but he downright despised Harry bloody Potter. The Gryffindor Golden Boy, as he was referred to behind his back, always got what he wanted because he's Dumbledore's favorite. The Headmaster favored his old House pretty obviously. Davids was always a head shorter than the boys his age so he bulked himself up to not to be seen as a weak and easy target for the Slytherins. It worked so well for him that he unknowingly turned from victim to bully, or more like his House didn't know about him bullying others. He hated the Potter boy's guts since he saw him, because he didn't need to be tall or strong. The infuriating boy didn't need to protect himself he was protected by the adults. But now the boy had stepped over a line and lost that protection. He could easily bully him now without the fear of the Headmaster's wrath.

"That one!" pointed Roger Boon at a beautiful snowy owl. The bird was resting on a perch sleeping peacefully.

"Perfect." purred Davids as he and the others took out their wands and pointed them at the unsuspecting pet.

The ringleader Jeff Davids stepped forward. He shot a cutting curse at the bird only for it to dissolve in front of the startled owl on a well-placed, strong protego shield. The Hufflepuffs froze in shock for a second, but the moment the bird shot off of her perch flying towards them. They began throwing curses at the bird until a well-placed bombarda maxima blowed her into the wall of the owlery knocking her out. Their glee over their victory was cut short when they remembered that someone else was there. They were just turning around, when a red clad figure ran through their group and went over to the bird. The small figure moved so fast they couldn't dream of figuring out. After the Gryffindor kneeled down beside the snowy owl.

Harry's heart was in his throat as he looked his friend over. He let out a relived sigh of relief as he felt her soft breaths and pitter-patter heartbeat. He pulled his scarf off and bundled his friend up in the warm cloth. The green-eyed boy stood up with his owl in his left arm, while he held onto his wand with his right hand.

Jeff Davids let out a cruel laugh at the sight of Potter. The 14-year-old had a distraught look on his face. It gave him such happiness to see the heartbroken glances the boy graced his unconscious owl that he didn't see what the words he said to break the boy further really did it to him.

"Thanks for lending us your owl for target practice."

Harry froze down at the words, then his mind snapped crushing his Gryffindor Golden Boy mas and pulling his true self to the fore front, which caused his magic to go high wire and breaking all the blocks placed on it with resounding snap. He felt an incredible amount of power rush through him warming him up. The emotions he suppressed before came forward only to coerce his magic to manifest more and more and make his spells come out faster, stronger and more accurate than ever before. Feeling all the betrayal and hurt he felt since came to Hogwarts he turned to the bullies, who harmed his friend. Looking down at Hedwig white hot fury coursed through him making his wand let out a steady stream of sparks before he began to shot wordless spells at them with just his intention, feelings and magic to do it without any knowledge of the spells he used.

The Hufflepuffs didn't know what happened to the boy they were tormenting, but he went from distraught to furious in a matter of seconds. It wouldn't have posed a problem if it weren't for his strong magic moving around the owlery like a beast that was let out after being caged, for a life and starved for a long time. This metaphor was proved right when the boy attacked them viciously with all types of curses. There were cutting and bombing curses for the most part, but it wasn't only those spells, there were boiling, bone breaking and body binding curses shot at them too. They tried to fight at first only for their attempts to be swept aside, then tried to defend themselves. They watched dumbstruck as the Gryffindor cut through their defenses like it was nothing. It only took the messy-haired wizard 30 seconds to beat his tormentors in this uneven duel.

Once Harry was done with them he regarded them with one last meaningful glance warning the badgers against telling on him.

Jeff Davids felt like years ago, when he was weaker and others joked about him. He went back to victim from bully in such a short amount of time it left him breathless. He watched transfixed and dumbstruck as the boy's figure slowly disappeared in the shadows of the tower as he left behind the owlery and the Hufflepuffs he beat in it without even a backwards glance.

Harry James Potter was angry no scratch that he was furious, the audacity of those badgers was the very last drop. He has had enough of everyone walking over him. He won't be anyone's scapegoat or blame person and he sure as hell won't let the people take their frustration and anger out on him. It was high time to show everyone what he was really made of. Having been put down mercilessly before for what he was capable of he learned not to let anyone see his true self, other than Hedwig of course, since the first test in elementary school where he scored 100% easily while his aunt's and uncle's perfect little boy was barely able to get 40% even with cheating. But it didn't matter because his relatives never believed anything he said so when Dudley told his parents at home how his cousin cheated to get the best mark he knew what will happen. First his uncle beat him to not to be able to get away then took off his belt and whipped the boy with it. He got, ten lashes for that good grade along with a threat to have more and more lashes if dared to be better than Dudley in school. After that accident his grades became so bad that he went form best to worst student. His teachers had been shocked, at first they tried to get the boy to do the tests to the best of his abilities seeing that they knew the boy knew all the answers and was their brightest student, but the boy refused and they couldn't do anything other than watch him play dumb while simultaneously filling his notebooks with writings in different languages and equations that high school and later university students, who's future work relied on math and phisique, learned.

The messy-haired wizard grimaced at the memories of his time in elementary school. He had viewed Hogwarts as a chance to get away from his "loving" family and finally be himself. Those plans got buried with him befriending Ron, then it was thrown out of the window with Hermione. Between his two ex-friends he was either distracted from homework by Ron or bullied into doing worser than Hermione. That will change now. He will be the best student leaving the Ravenclaws and Hermione crying. He planned to get Arithmancy and Ancient Runes books to learn something useful this year.

The green-eyed boy was pulled out of his musings when his owl let out a weak hoot. He looked down at her watching how she slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at him. Her yellow eyes were filled with pain making his fury rear up again.

"It's okay girl. I'm going to help you, we just need to get back to my dorm."

Walking through the halls he changed his mind and went out of the castle, down the grassy ground to the Black Lake, where he sat down with his friend on his lap. He carefully pulled the scarf apart freeing his owl from it's confines. Lifting his hands he put them on the bird's back and began metodically feeling around for bruises and broken bones. He found a couple of fractures in her back and pulled muscles in her wings.

After the medical scan he gathered some of his magic in his hands and let it seep into his friend healing all of her injuries. As soon as she was healthy again she spread her wings testing out the movements. Finding everything alright she raised her grateful gaze onto her master. She got a warm, relieved smile back. Harry then bundled her back up and walked back in and into the Great Hall in front of the Beaubaton and Drumstrang delegations.

The Bulgarian students watched the fourth champion's actions with confused interest while the French girls were melting at the sight of such a caring teenaged boy. Seeing how they all wanted to get to know him more they followed him to the Gryffindor table sitting down around him. At first they wanted to say something, but refrained from it so as not to make the powerful champion angry for fear of his magic turning from soothing warmth to hostility. It didn't really help because as soon as the first Hogwart's students walked in the boy's mood began to turn sour prompting his magic to spike sporadically. It felt as if someone was charging the very air with electricity. When the first members of his House sat down small sparks of electricity began to appear around him. With the number of Gryffindors increasing around him his magic's offensive defense came out stronger and stronger.

The foreign students didn't understand why the boy reacted like that at the mere presence of his Housemates until the taunts and jeers began. It was obvious to them that they either didn't feel the angry magic or they were dismissing it. Watching with growing fear as the boy's electric doom shield expanded getting closer and closer to them. Viktor, who sat on the young champion's right reached out his hand to see what it would do to him. He was pleasantly surprised when his hand passed through it as if it wasn't even there. Not too long after his little experiment a sixth year Gryffindor tried to grab Harry, but the moment he touched the doom he got a big shock and was flung across the table behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the red clad House witnessed how harmless the doom was, thanks to the Bulgarian champion, they relaxed. They never felt threatened by the small, scrawny boy, knowing that he wouldn't even have a snowball's chance in hell against them so they felt calm while they bullied him time and time again. The other reason behind it was the fact that no one ever said or did anything against it, hell they could even bully the boy in front of teachers and still not get in trouble just like in the green-eyed wizard's first and second year. Two years ago when the whole school turned against Potter none of the teachers gave any of them detention so they felt justified in their beliefs.

The foreign students watched the host school's students with mounting dread as their cockiness came back. For them it was clear that there will be a confrontation and who the winner will be. Fleur Delacour looked over at the Head Table where the teachers were, but none of Hogwarts' professors' reacted to the brewing clashing. She saw her own Headmistress give a slight shake of her head ordering her not to do anything making the part veela bristle with anger silently. She turned back to her table and the others around her could easily deduct what she found with only one glance at her face. They hoped they will have a little bit of time so they could get one of the teacher's attention, but it was crushed when one of the seventh years went up to the boy. He was tall, broad-shouldered and packed up with a great deal of muscles. The young had his wand in his hand pointing at the unsuspecting boy's back. Before anyone could react the cocky 17 year old cast a spell.

The delegations watched with fearful helplessness as it reached the shield, thinking it will slip through, but that wasn't what happened. The same shield that let Krum's hand in without any kind of fight was impenetrable for the spell. The electric doom absorbed the attack strengthening itself then struck the attacker with a strong bolt of lightning throwing him across the Hall to crash into a wall and fall to the floor.

The noises in the Great Hall stopped. Everyone present in the dining hall watched the aftermath of the accident with wide eyes and, in many cases, open mouthed too. The Ravenclaws looked on in interest, the Slytherins regarded him with respected awe, the Hufflepuffs saw the fourth year in a new light after his little display of power, while the Gryffindors, who were known for their bravery, jumped up from the table and backed away from the boy fearfully. The other three Houses' members, the delegations and the professors didn't understand why the students of the boisterous House seemed to be afraid of their famous Housemate. The only professor, who had any idea what could be the problem, was their own Head of House.

Minerva McGonagall watched her House with her lips pressed together into a thin line and slitted eyes. With the happenings of last night still fresh in her mind she realized, that Potter had been left alone, with his House turning him away for something he didn't even do. The betrayal was clearly in front of her and she has had enough. In the last three years she listened to Albus and didn't do anything about her House turning against one of their own, but last night they stepped over a line, that even the worst Slytherin wouldn't dare to cross, just like they wouldn't turn against one of the other snakes.

The Transfiguration Professor stood up suddenly pushing her chair back with a loud screech. Walking down the steps to her House's table her angry forbidding look didn't change one bit. The red clad students swallowed thickly upon seeing the anger directed at them instead of Potter. She hadn't looked at them so angrily in all of their Hogwarts' carrier. What happened next shocked the teaching staff who had gotten used of the Deputy Headmistress following Dumbledore's orders whenever Harry Potter was involved, which meant she turns a blind eye on any and all kind of bullying the boy was subjected to. Seeing how she didn't tell any of them as of yet what had happened yesterday it was no surprise. One backwards glance from her broke Madam Pomfrey out of her shocked state. The Mediwitch made her way over to the prone form of the bully, the quick waves of her wand indicated that she was already working. McGonagall turned back to her House and looked at all the scared and confused faces there was also some worry for McDugal's health, but none of them looked even remotely guilty or remorseful, no that wasn't true a handful of her Gryffindors was completely innocent. It saddened her that she could count the innocent ones together on her two hands and still have spare fingers. This whole situation was another rude wake up call for her. The boy's situation was worse than she thought with only the Weasley twins, the Creevey brothers and Neville Longbottom not bullying him.

"I haven't been this disgusted with my own House in all of my carrier as a Head of House!" spat the Transfiguration Professor. "So I'm going to discipline you all together bar the few, who wasn't involved. The first and second years will all be in bed by 8:30 PM. From the third year up to seventh year you're banned from going to Hogmeade. And finally no more desserts for any of you." her words were followed with indignant shouts, but those stopped coming with her intensified glare falling on them. "Now I'm going to tell you whose, not included." there she paused for a couple of moments to agitate them before going over the short list. "Dennis Creevey, Collin Creevey, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and of course Harry Potter, seeing how he had been, who was attacked first and only defended himself." the teacher's words were followed by a short lived silence then the Great Hall filled with a great deal of sound as everyone talked about what just happened.

With the increasing volume Harry felt worse and worse. He never liked big crowds and now that many looked at him accusingly again he had no desire to stay in the Great Hall so he stood up silently and left the noise Dinning hall behind. His beloved owl was still in his arms. Never once did he let go of his first friend for fear of someone trying to hurt her again. His shoes clicking on the floor was the only real noise now and he relaxed along with his owl. The black haired boy slipped into a dark alcove and pulled the feathery body flush to his chest. He knew he will have to let go of Hedwig soon as his class will start, but he didn't want to. Ever since he had gotten his beloved pet he had bonded with her so well and deep he was able to feel the emotions running through her and vice versa. Since the summer before his second year he had been able to understand what Hedwig said, but he never once told anyone so the others wouldn't have leverage against him or go against his summer companion. His trust had always been an easily breakable thing he didn't give to any one so that so many broke it and threw the shards into the wind without a care in the world shook him up making him even more tightly onto his owl.

As Harry was immersed in his hopelessness he didn't realize that his magic was swirling and rearing around and inside him. Hedwig on the other hand felt it, but didn't alert her master because she could tell it wouldn't hurt her not now not ever.

What neither of them knew was the magic they didn't acknowledge will give them new possibilities. The magic that came forth was the not too long ago freed one which now worked on granting its wielder's wish. The magic concentrated around the snowy owl then slowly began to envelope her body filling every last fibre in her lithe body with her master's magic. Once the owl was filled with more than enough magic her body began to change.

Harry's formerly closed eyes snapped open the moment he felt his beloved pet's body began morphing under his hands. Moving his snowy owl's body slightly away so he could take a look at it he was shocked at seeing the beautiful turning into a cat. He held onto his owl turned cat in such deep shock he couldn't move. In his arms where only moments ago he had his owl he now had a cat and just any cat. The feline had a beautiful snow white fur with a couple of black dots on her where she had in her original form.

"Hedwig?" called the green eyed boy softly. The cat opened her eyes revealing stunning green eyes just like his in her yellow avian eyes place. The young wizard cradled her close to his chest again with one arm and used the other to look her over. The soft nimble fingers looked her over from the top of her head to the end of her hind legs toes. She began to purr contentedly as that familiar hand gave her small soft pets and caresses. "I don't know what happened, but it doesn't seem to be a bad thing or at least you are in perfect health." mumbled the youngster upon finding nothing.

~Of course there isn't any trouble with me. Your magic would never hurt me.~ exclaimed Hedwig as she used her new body to cuddle as close to her wizard as she could.

Harry blinked at this a couple of times trying to comprehend the meaning of his owl's words clearly. He analysed the two sentences for a whole minute then came to a conclusion. "You mean my magic would always keep you safe? Even from a spell I would shot in your way accidentally?"

~Yes.~ answered the feline while purring softly at the feel of warmth coming from her master. She never really had been able to use his body heath to warm her what with her bird body, but now her new form gave her the ability to do just that. She had wanted to do it for quite some time now. Her body basically melt under the soft touches bestowed upon her by her human. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep so easily that she didn't even notice when they began to make their way towards the first class of the day which happened to be Charms.

The green eyed wizard walked with fast sure steps towards his classroom while at the same time he kept his owl,… well more like cat right now, in his arms steady. She seemed to soak up all the warmth and care he could offer so readily he was sure she had wanted to cuddle up to him like this for some time now. Walking up the marble stairs to the floor where his class will be held he made his way to the chair in the right back corner of the room where he could keep an eye on everyone for he never trusted the others since his first year where he had been bullied mercilessly for losing some points. After he sat down he turned his attention back to Hedwig who was snoozing peacefully. He thought about where to put her. He couldn't put her in his bag because she could easily be kidnapped or injured if someone sent a hex at his bag or stole when he can't do anything against it with all the others inside the classroom. So he laid her down on his lap pulled his cloak and pullover off then put his cloak back on. Using his pullover he made a soft makeshift cradle which he attached to his torso with the help of the sleeves then slowly so as to not wake her up he eased the feline's body inside it while she was still swaddled in his scarf. Once he had her safely in his cradle he put spells on his cloak so his friend will have enough air, won't be too warm or cold, wouldn't hear the noise of the others but be able to hear him and last, but not least an invisible barrier to keep both of them safe. After he was done he looked up in time to see the others coming in and shooting hi mean and sometimes even murderous looks.

' _Great! It looks like I have a long day ahead of me. Oh joy!'_


End file.
